The extended second life of Bree Tanner
by smjilexoxo
Summary: Bree gets a second chance. add on for Stephanies Novella Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: it all belongs to Stephanie **

An image of Diego came before my eyes and I _knew _he wouldn't want me to give up at least not without trying. Opening my eyes I saw Felix advancing on me I had about a second to live

"Wait please let me at least defend myself I have that right don't I?" my voice was high stressed and desperate, they paused to evaluate, before Jane gave a curt nod. Standing up straight I got right down to it praying that it would work.

"Right then exactly why am I being _murdered_ by you?" It was defiant the word murdered accented perfectly but levelly enough. "Because you broke the law" Jane was hesitant carefully analysing every word we spoke,

"What law I didn't know there was one?" a sneer curled her angelic face "of course not, the law to stay inconspicuous to humans not to draw attention to yourself" I didn't know how I could wriggle out of this but I had to try if they believed me.

"I didn't break the law I stayed inconspicuous I can tell you where every single one of my kills were hidden, the others didn't but I thought that there was a good reason Riley told us to go unnoticed, he can tell you how careful I was he can see it in my mind," I gestured towards the mind reader who hovered protectively over the human he nodded.

"It's true she was very careful more than some older vampires would have been actually" I felt a rush of warmth towards these yellow eyes defending me even though for all they knew I had wanted them dead.

"Look you said you don't give second chances but with me you won't be I haven't even had one yet so why not give it to me return in a few months and that way you can evaluate what to do with me and also check to see if Bella is still human , killing two birds with one stone" I said it in a rush a wry smile flicking upwards at the end.

"We will return" a silent swish of cloaks and they were goone the fight for my life was over.

For now


	2. The dead that walked again

A snarl came from behind me spinning round I heard the nice one, Carlisle yell out "no!" but I was terrified, I bolted, heading for Vancouver, I pushed ahead jumping from tree to tree I heard pursuit but I didn't stop all I could think about was getting away from that that thing.

Of course I had heard of werewolves but I never thought they had existed, after Diego, Riley, the yellow eyes and dirty cops I wasn't ready to handle it.

Diego, I felt something build inside me but I was in Seattle now I couldn't make a sound. I saw Riley heard the babyish voice of my creator and the feeling grew I knew it would be uncontrollable soon grief anger, fear it created a ball of energy in my stomach and also surprisingly guilt the yellow eyes had protected me spared me and I had abandoned them. I was so confused and that added to the energy.

I was in Vancouver now. I felt a blast and the energy was released good thing it was deserted the energy formed into three figures the three that had been on my mind all three were dead. I fell back.

He ran to my side knelt at my head and I looked into those impossibly beautiful eyes. A breathtaking smile came over his face at seeing me as I him. "Diego" I breathed ecstasy overriding everything.

A movement close by made our heads snap up Victoria and Riley was stalking us ready to pounce. We had no defence, nothing I found Diego again only to lose him, but this time we were lost together.

A powerful feeling of revulsion, disgust rolled over me Victoria gagged and ran, Riley following her, turning round Fred he had saved us standing there smiling. After an hour of thinking sitting in silence Diego suggested that we should find cover, dawn was well on its way and people would be out and about, as we ran I told them about the scene I had left.

"We should go back, tell them maybe they can explain things to us" Fred's deep voice rumbled. I nodded "yes it's only right."

"What are we waiting for" Diego's light voice had an edge of excitement to it at the prospect; "the wolves won't be able to get near us I'm sure" it was the reassurance that I wanted. "They were following me but I was scared and all I could think of was getting here maybe they thought I would be okay on my own"

We went to the place where the bodies were still smoking and followed their scent to a huge house with a glass wall, it was amazing, and the pixie like girl with black spiky hair came dancing out

"hello you must be the vampire Bree went too once Paul gave her a scare I can't see you of course but I have my ways of knowing your lucky jasper didn't catch up he would have torn you apart Bree now can you get rid of that shield thing please." Her eyes twinkled knowingly and she grinned, she gasped as she the wave of nausea left and she saw the three of us. "Edward never said anything about three of you" she frowned "dam wolves"

I stepped forward biting my lip and feeling self conscious "well this is Diego my boyfriend this is kind complicated. See Riley and Victoria murdered him but made me think he was already attacking that's why I went to the clearing, when I ran away I kept thinking of the three of them and this energy was building up inside me and um it exploded brining Diego Riley and Victoria back to life" Alice's eyes widened in shock and panic.

Running back inside yelling, "Jasper, Jasper! Quick" she ran back out talking quickly on the phone "yes Edward she brought them back to life well Jasper is already on his way over I can't find Victoria anywhere Emmett is with him I phoned Bella letting her know what's happened she's scared but holding up mostly for Charlie. Well get your but over there you know what Emmett's like Rose and Esme have gone hunting to regain strength then in a few hours they'll be back and we can all make a sweep outwards. Ill look after the newborns explain things just get to Bella."

She snapped the phone off smiling "please come inside" walking ahead of us we followed.


End file.
